It is well known that across the terminals of a piezoelectric element a voltage can be induced when a pressure is applied thereto. In this connection, a basic piezoelectric accelerometer can be further constituted by comprising a piezoelectric element to which two wires being soldered whereby forming the terminals for connection with an electronic signal processing circuit for further processing; and a housing having a chamber in which the piezoelectric element is mounted. A disadvantage thereof is that the mass of such a piezoelectric element is relatively small, thereby the voltage produced therefrom is inadequate for further processing and a relatively high acceleration is required.
Further, the heat from soldering of the wires and the size of the solder joints could adversely affect the characteristics of the piezo and such an accelerometer can be only used at temperature lower than the melting point of the solder, thereby it is unreliable and of limited use.